


Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

by Adose



Series: Code Geass [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, The entire series in written form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adose/pseuds/Adose
Summary: In the year 2010, the Holy Empire of Britannia is establishing itself as a dominant military nation, starting with the conquest of Japan. Renamed to Area 11 after its swift defeat, Japan has seen significant resistance against these tyrants in an attempt to regain independence.Lelouch Lamperouge, exiled prince of Britannia, unfortunately finds himself caught in a crossfire between the two nations' armed forces. He is able to escape, however, thanks to the timely appearance of a mysterious girl named C.C., who bestows upon him Geass, the "Power of Kings." Realizing the vast potential of his newfound "power of absolute obedience," Lelouch embarks upon a perilous journey as the masked vigilante known as Zero, leading a merciless onslaught against Britannia in order to get revenge once and for all.





	Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

 The hot summer day was filled with the sound of cicadas. Clouds were scattered across the sky, and in the distance loomed Mt Fuji. Sunflowers stood tall in front of a small but steep hill surrounded by the breezeless forest that would soon cease to exist.

 It was in this life-filled scene that two young boys, no older than ten, ran to see the army that would destroy their everyday lives. The first boy was an athletic brunette with green eyes, and he wore a pink t-shirt, blue shorts and long white socks that came to his knees. He quickly scaled the hill and turned to help the other boy. 

 His friend clearly did not have the stamina or abilities the first boy had, yet made it to the top before needing assistance. The other boy, wearing an off-white shirt and pants, lifted his black-haired head to respond to something his friend said. He revealed his violet eyes when his head turned upwards; He struggled to reach out and grab the offered hand, but eventually grasped it and he was pulled up to the top of the hill.

 Both stood panting, one bent over with his back to the area they had just come from, and the other with his back to where they were going.

 A sudden noise startled the boys, and they turned their attention towards the massive volcano in the distance. The once-loud cicadas were now drowned in the overwhelming mass of aircraft. While they could only hear the forces approaching, their eyes watched as bright flashes emerged from many of the planes fired.

 This was August, in the year 2010.  Japan, a neutral country, had just been attacked by the Holy Empire of Britannia, the world’s greatest superpower. The small island nation was quickly superseded as the larger force introduced their newest weapon, a humanoid battle armored knight called the Knightmare Frame. The machine’s power was immense and within a month fell to the empire. 

 Japan was now a colony of the great nation. It’s freedom, rights and name were taken from it. Area 11 became the designation of the defeated Japan, its citizens now Elevens. 

 Flames matched the setting sun as a single soldier saluted the ashes of his former leader, and the two boys waited nearby. The brunette sat hunched over on a rock, hands folded into each other. But the other stood a few feet away, face twisted in anger. He spoke, livid.

 “I swear. . Suzaku, I swear!” He started to say. “I’m going to obliterate Britannia!”

 

 After seven years, seven long years of nothing, something was starting. 

 

 A single, small plane flew over the layered Tokyo Settlement speeding after a truck on the roads below. It sent out a transmission, directed back to its headquarters. 

 “This is alpha-3! Target is moving from delta-12 to delta-14! Moving at a speed of 80kph!”

 Another voice over the radio replied. “CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a code 3 from floor 5 through floor 2. All units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact!” 

 Trains sped across the city, unaware of anything happening. Next to one of the tracks, a tan building stood tall. Inside, a female news reporter’s voice came from a T.V. and filled a large room. The room’s occupants paid no attention, instead focused on a game of chess.

 “This is a video of yesterday’s terrorist bombing in Osaka. Eight Britannians and 51 others were killed in this horrible incident. .” Her voice faded into the background as the timer ran out and began to beep. One of the game’s players had sweat dripping from his gray-haired head, and he seemed to be in a panic. 

 “You’re out of time,” a tall and well-dressed observer told him. “From here on, I’d like it to be one move every 20 seconds.” 

 Across the board, a big, jewelry adorned man filed his nails with a smug look on his face. He pretended to spit at the old man before speaking. “Very well.”

 The old man looked down to the chess game in fear, but before he could make a move, the door behind him opened. 

 “Hm? Has your substitute arrived?” the jewelry covered player asked, leaning to the side to get a better look. The old man ignored the question, and when he seemed to recognize the who had just entered the room, he stood.

 “I’m saved!” the old man said with a soft laugh. “Are things okay at school?”

 The two people entering the room were merely silhouettes, faces hidden from the light behind them. The further into the room the came, the more details were revealed. The other man still sitting at their chess board seemed unimpressed. 

 “What’s this? Students?” he huffed. As the two figures came to stand by the empty chair that was occupied by the old man, their faces could be seen. The first one was a tall, slender and handsome faced boy with black hair and bored violet eyes. 

 “Hmpf! A nobleman, huh?” he retorted. The boy’s companion came to stand slightly behind him. Both wore matching school uniforms. 

 The man seemed put-off by this comment but continued the conversation as though he was not.

 “I envy the young. They have so much time on their hands,” the nobleman stated. “So much time for regrets. Your name?” The young man was unwavered by his comments.

 “Lelouch,” he said slowly, “Lamperouge.” The violet-eyed boy’s companion came up to look at the chessboard. He had blue hair and brown eyes, and on his head was a motorcycle helmet. 

 “Whoa! Whoa!” the other student exclaimed. “You can’t win this, no matter what you do, right?”

 Lelouch ignored him. “Rivalz, in how many minutes should we leave here in order to make our next class?” he questioned. Rivalz looked at him.

 “Um, if we really haul ass, about 20 minutes,” he told Lelouch, who simply smiled smugly.

 “In that case, I’ll ask you to drive safely on the way back.” His friend made a shocked noise, but the black-haired boy brushed it off and sat in the empty chair. “I’ll need nine minutes. Owner, about yesterday’s matter. .”

 The old man interrupted. “Understood. We’ll discuss it.” The nobleman leaned slightly forward in his chair.   
 “Nine minutes? You have 20 seconds per move,” he announced. The timer to reset itself as he talked. 

 Lelouch reached down to the chessboard and lifted up his king. “More than enough,” he replied in an arrogant tone. 

 The nobleman seemed confused. “Hm? You’re starting with the king?” He laughed. Lelouch gave him a small smile. 

 

 A short distance away, still inside the settlement, three female students sat outside in the sun. Their school was in the middle of lunch and the school grounds were swarming with other students. 

 “Where’s Lelouch?” a short-haired blonde asked. One of her friends, a girl with long orange hair, answered.

 “Rivalz took him with him.” 

 “Is he pinch-hitting again? Is it poker this time-”

 “They don’t seem aware that they’re on the student council!” The second girl exclaimed. “They’re gambling money!” She pointed at the blonde with her fork. “Lulu may be smart, but he uses his brain in weird ways!” The girl leaned back on her seat. The third girl said nothing, just sat and listened.

 “If he’d just study hard, his grades would be great, right?!” She finished. The blonde looked at her spoke in a mocking tone.

 “Oh, if only my dear Lulu was really a serious boy! That’s so adorable!”

 

 On a small road elsewhere in the settlement, a truck thundered down the road. The cab had two people inside, and they were not Britannians. 

 “God dammit! After we finally steal this thing. .! It’s all because Tamaki couldn’t stick to Naoto’s plan!” the driver yelled in frustration. The passenger remained unmoving. Above them, a police aircraft followed them like a loyal dog. 

 

 In the room of the chess game, the nobleman’s jaw dropped in shock as he stared at the opponent’s king. The two students had already left the room and were walking out of the building.

 “I love playing nobility!” Rivalz said ecstatically. “Their pride ensures that they pay what they owe you. Besides that, eight minutes, 32 seconds is a new record!”

 “He didn’t have much time, either,” Lelouch countered. “Besides, nobility make such tepid opponents. Their privileged lives just make them parasites.” 

 Rivalz ran out in front of Lelouch as they went through the doors. He lifted his hands to perch them behind his head.

“So, why not try one of the Elevens? They’re not like us Britannians,” he remarked. A large screen on a nearby building was playing video of the recent terror attacks.

 “How cruel. Innocent people are getting caught up in this,” someone nearby griped. Another had fear in their voice as they stated above a whisper, “These Elevens scare me!”

 Lelouch and Rivalz looked up at the screen as it was enveloped in the Britannian flag. 

 “Forgive the delay. It’s now time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of the Britannian Empire.” The screen shifted to show a man dressed in purple clothes fit for a prince and draped in a white cloak. His long pale-blonde hair partially covered his face.

 “To my imperial subjects!” He began. Lelouch narrowed his eyes. “And of course, to the many Elevens who cooperate with us!”

 Inside the stolen truck, the passenger’s anger began to rise. “We’re not Elevens! We’re Japanese!” she exclaimed in her native tongue. 

 On the screen, Clovis grabbed his heart and made a fist with his other hand. “Do you not see? Right now, my heart is torn in half! Into a heart filled with sadness and a heart filled with rage!” the prince said dramatically. 

 “However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all! No then, everyone. Won’t you join me in grieving for the eight who died in the line of duty for justice?” Clovis’s voice was replaced by an announcer. 

 “And now, a moment of silence.” All around Lelouch and Rivalz, other Britannians bowed their heads. Rivalz knelt beside their motorcycle. 

 “Oh? Not gonna join in?” he asked Lelouch. The black-haired boy finished paying for parking before looking at his friend.

 “Will you?” he countered. Rivalz crossed his arms and rested them on the seat.

 “I’d be embarrassed,” he confessed. Lelouch grabbed their receipt.

 “Exactly. Besides our crying for them won’t bring the dead back to life.”

 “Ooh, how dark!” Rivalz commented as he put on his protective goggles. Lelouch studied the receipt. 

 “In the end, it’s just self-satisfaction,” he explained as he turned to face the screen that displayed the prince, head bowed. “No matter how hard you try, there’s no way you can ever change the world.”

 Cameras retreated from Clovis’s face as he walked away from his stage.

 “You were wonderful, Your Highness!” a woman in a fancy party dress praised. “One would never guess you were just enjoying yourself at a party.” Two men stepped forward and removed the white cloak from the prince’s shoulders. 

 “The viceroy is the face of Area 11. You need to be able to switch roles quickly,” Clovis elucidated, eyes closed and head slightly bowed in pride. 

 “My! Such self-confidence you have,” the woman lauded. Clovis ran his hand down his cravat to smooth it.

 “I’m prepared. Self-confidence? I’m just trying to please the media people.” The prince looked at the less fancy dressed group to his left.

 “Oh, no! We’re pleased to be of any assistance in your reign, Prince Clovis!” The most important looking one stated. The woman flaunted herself in another worshipping comment. Hidden in the hall by the door, a low-ranking media man leaned against the wall reading about the Osaka Crisis. Overhearing the conversation, he scoffed.

 “A sham of a reign,” he said to himself. A military official brushed past him. 

 “Your Highness!”

 “A soldier?” the man thought out loud. 

The general approached the viceroy. 

 “How boorish of you,” the prince announced in an annoyed tone. 

 “I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but. .!” The general began to speak with Clovis. 

 The lone man stood and turned to leave.

 “Another special? I hope the subject matter will be better-”

 “You fool!” shouted the viceroy. 

 “Th-the police have been told it’s just medical equipment,” the general stammered. “If we scrambled our entire army, there’ll be records-” The prince did not want to hear it.

 “Send out my personal forces! Knightmares as well!” He interrupted. 

 

 In the hangar of the Government Bureau building, knights hurried to their Knightmares. A voice was giving orders over the comm. 

 “Alert 1! Alert 1! 4th, 7th, and 8th rapid reaction companies as well as the 31st air assault group, immediate scramble! Special division 9, standby for deployment!”

 

 On an empty road a distance away from the deploying forces, a blue and white motorcycle sped along. Rivalz spoke in a loud voice over the bike.

 “That first move you made. .,” he started. “Why’d you start with the king?” Without lifting his head from his book, Lelouch answered.

 “If the king doesn’t lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?”   
 “About that. .”

 “What?”   
 “Do you want to run a corporation or something?”

 “No way. Weird dreams like that will ruin your life-”

 A truck horn blared at the two boys as it barreled down the road after them, nearly crushing the motorcycle. 

 “Whoa! What the hell?!” Rivalz exclaimed. He accelerated and swerved to avoid being hit. 

 Out of earshot, the driver was impatient.

 “Just driving along, not a care in the world. .!” He turned onto a blocked exit ramp.

 “Stop! Not that way!” The passenger shouted. The truck shot off the road into a construction zone. The sand beneath the tires caused it to slip out of control, and the truck crashed. 

 Rivalz stopped the bike and gazed at the crash. A giant dust cloud hovered ominously above.

 “Um. . Was that our fault?” Rivalz asked, concerned for his own safety. Lelouch looked down at the wreckage in shock. 

 “I doubt it,” he responded.

 

 Above the scene, the police aircraft contacted their headquarters.

 “Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned V.O. building construction site.” “Hold it! The military’s taking this over. General Bartley’s command.” “The general?!”

 In the basement of the government building, General Bartley walked alone.  _ We have to retrieve it! No matter what! That thing is. . ! _

 Back at the crash scene, Lelouch observed. His caught something of interest, and he removed his helmet and walked towards the railing.

 “What’s. .?” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

 “Hey, Lelouch! It looks like our energy line’s been cut,” Rivalz informed him. Lelouch ignored him, fixated on the strange lights coming from the truck’s cargo.

 “Right. .” he answered absentmindedly. He slipped the protective glasses off his face. “Say, what’s that?”

 Somewhere to his right, a crowd was gathering.

 “Hey!” “Over here!” “Whoa!” “Nasty. .” “What, was there some sort of accident?” “Probably a drunk driver.” “Idiot!” “Hey, maybe someone should go help them.”

 Lelouch watched them swarm the railing. Some were taking pictures.  _ All these fools! _ Lelouch narrowed his eyes before shoving his glasses into his helmet and throwing them both into the sidecar. He ran away from the bike, intent on helping the people who crashed.

 “Hey! Wait!” Rivalz reached out his arm as if to grab the other boy. As per usual, he was ignored. 

 Lelouch ran up to the crashed truck, attempting to reach the cab.

 “Look! The student rescue team has arrived!” “Could somebody call the police or something?” 

 Although it was in vain, the black-haired boy attempted to reach the driver and passenger.

 “Hey! Are you alright?!” Lelouch called out. He ran back to the trailer, where a ladder hung off the side.

 On the road, Rivalz started to push the bike back to school. 

 “Okay look. . I know it’s the right thing to do, but I wish he’d stop showing off this meaningless pride of his. We’re gonna be late for class now!” Rivalz said to himself. 

 The truck’s cab was starting stir as the passenger recovered herself. She looked over at the driver and attempted to rouse him.

 “Nagata? Nagata!”

 Now at the top of the ladder, Lelouch called out again into the open roof.

 “Hey! Can you hear me in there?!” A strange sensation came over him then, and he heard a voice that came from seemingly nowhere.

 “I’ve found you. My. .” it said. Lelouch turned his head to try and find the source. 

 “Where?”

 The driver of the cab shifted the truck into reverse.

 “Are you in there?”

 The tires screeched as the truck flew backward. Lelouch lost his balance and fell into the roof’s opening. He tumbled when he hit the floor, straining to sit upright.

 “Hey! Stop! I’m not. .!”

 The truck fled the scene of the crash, and Rivalz was left staring after it.

 “Is that what you call a hit and run?” he said to himself. 

 The truck made no attempt to slow as it drove over rough terrain. Lelouch, now standing, was thrown around inside the trailer. 

 “Why don’t they have a ladder on the inside, too?” the boy wondered out loud. He studied the ceiling before making an attempt to climb the strange capsule that was contained in the trailer. He stopped at the sound of a voice that came from outside the fast-moving vehicle.

 “Warning! Surrender now and you still have a chance to defend yourself in court! Surrender at once!”

 The truck swerved as warning shots were fired from the military aircraft that were following them. 

 “The next rounds will hit you! Surrender at once!”

 The driver of the truck was in a panic.

 “They’ve called out the army! Now what?!” The passenger removed the hat that was hiding her face, revealing her short, spiky red hair, blue and multi-colored headband. 

 “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?!” she replied. 

 Calm and collected in the back of the truck, Lelouch stood hidden from view of the cab.

 “It sounds dangerous to get out. Sounds like there’s trouble out there. Maybe I can use my cell phone to-” He was interrupted by a door opening. A woman stepped into his view. She threw off what looked like a lab coat and began to talk to the driver on a radio. Although they were speaking Japanese, Lelouch understood perfectly. 

 “Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?” the woman asked. She was starting climb a small set of stairs but paused momentarily when the driver responded.

 “Kallen! Let’s use it here!” he said in a panicked tone. 

 “That’d mean a massacre!” she yelled back, to which he replied, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

 Lelouch peeked his head around a stack of boxes to get a better view of the girl.  _ That woman. .  _

 

 Meanwhile, at the crash scene, Rivalz was still trying to find his friend.

 “Where are you, Lelouch? We’ve gotta get to school!” he called, cupping his hands to his mouth.

 

 “The target’s moving from the settlement area to the ghetto.” 

 “Right! Corner them!” 

 “Yes!”

 The aircraft’s gun aimed at the truck, but the trailer’s back door was slightly opened; out of the opening came a slash harken. It flew up to the first aircraft and grabbed it, pulling it down to the ground. The aircraft exploded into a cloud of fire and smoke. 

 The slash harken was pulled back into the trailer; the door had opened more to reveal a red Knightmare. The Knightmare jumped out the trailer and drove backwards on the road, defending the truck. 

 Lelouch ran to the opening and threw his forearms on the now closed door. 

 “Shit! These guys are actual terrorists!” he cried. 

 Inside the Knightmare, the red-head let her anger out.

 “You guys know full well how powerful this thing is!” she roared. The girl’s hand thrust the control down forward and her Knightmare charged the aircraft, dodging their fire.

 The slash harkens flew out from the humanoid frame and hit one aircraft, but missed the other. Another aircraft appeared, but this one was different. This one carried a violet Knightmare Frame. 

 “The rest of you, back off. I’ll take this guy,” a voice from inside the machine announced. “I don’t know where you got that thing, but an old Glasgow. .” The Knightmare fell from the aircraft. The red Knightmare’s slash harken shot out to attack it, but the other Knightmare deflected it with its own slash harken. 

 “Will never be able to stop this Sutherland,” the Britannian pilot finished. The Britannian’s Knightmare spun as it landed, but stopped to face the terrorist’s Knightmare. The other pilot continued his speech. 

 “Much less a damned Eleven who can’t appreciate our Emperor’s affection!” The violet Knightmare lifted it’s weapon and fired. The Glasgow was on its knee and raised an arm to defend itself from the bullets. The attempt was in vain as they exploded onto the Glasgow, pushing it back. The radio in the Knightmare went off.

 “Kallen, we need to split up! We can’t both get killed! Run for it!” Nagata yelled into the radio.

 “But. .!” The girl tried to argue, but cut herself off. A new Knightmare jumped on the road and blocked the path of the truck. It started to fire it’s weapon; Nagata swerved onto an exit to avoid hitting it.

 “How simple-minded,” the pilot of the new Knightmare said to herself, a cocky smile on her face. 

 Down the road, the Glasgow’s slash harken failed to fire at its opponent. Kallen became panicked. 

 “What’s wrong?! Dammit. .!” she shouted. The Britannian pilot lifted the arm of his elbow mounted Tonfa and went to strike down upon the other Knightmare. 

 “Secondhand junk!” he exclaimed. The Glasgow’s hand was suddenly ejected from the rest of the frame, and the Sutherland’s arm barely managed to protect its factsphere sensor. As the hand exploded against the other Knightmare’s arm, smoke allowed Kallen to quickly slip away.

 “Oh ho! I like your spirit. However. .!” the Britannian pilot sneered. 

 

 In the old subway of the old ghetto, Lelouch sat in the dark trailer.  _ I’m outside my cell phone’s range. This darkness and the road surface. . . We must be speeding along the old subway lines. They’re headed for a ghetto somewhere. Exiting will be dangerous, _ the Britannian boy strategized in his head. A communicator rested under his hand. 

_  Still. . . Okay, I’ve got it. The conditions are clear. I may not like army protection much, but if I give them a terrorist communicator. . . Oh, wait. I forgot. . . _

 

 “Damn him. . . Leaving me behind in a lurch!” Rivalz growled as he struggled to push his bike along the road. 

 

 “Ah-ha!” The strange noise came from an equally strange man with pale lavender hair light blue eyes, and extremely large glasses. He was wearing something similar to a lab coat. The man was bent over and staring.

 “Wh-Why do you know about it?!” General Bartley said in shock. 

 “Well, am I right?” the strange man asked as tanks and military equipment sped by. 

 “Why, you. .!” The general shouted. The strange man stood to his full height.

 “You overdid it,” he stated matter-of-factly. “The terrorists stole something you and Clovis were working on secretly Retrieving it would be simple, but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well. If you let the terrorists go, you’ll find their hideout, too.” He turned around to face a woman behind him.

 “Congratulations! Your reasoning was bang on target!” he announced. The woman nervously folded her hands in front of her orange outfit.

 “No, I just thought it was strange. .” she said in a shy tone.

 “Enough!” Bartley growled. “So, what does the Special Corps want in all this?” The strange man turned around to face the general, bending over to his previous awkward position. 

 “I’m saying I’d like to help with the cleanup!” he boomed in his strange voice. 

 “Help?” The general seemed confused.

 “Yes. I want data,” he explained. The purple-haired woman broke into the conversation.

 “So, what is it they stole, anyway?” she asked.

 “Chemical weapons. In other words. . . Poison gas.”

 

 “The terrorists are hiding inside the subway system. Your mission is to find the weapon stolen by the terrorists. Investigate the old subway system in the Shinjuku ghetto where the Elevens live. Call in as soon as you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by using the royal guard.” 

 A fleet of aircraft moved in over the ghetto. Each one dropped a group of unarmed soldiers. The soldiers moved about the ghetto, disappearing into the subway.

 “You people may have the title of honorary Britannians now, but you were originally Elevens! The stench of these monkeys should be familiar to you! If you want to earn the right to carry weapons, get some results! Here’s your chance to show your loyalty to Britannia!”

 “Yes, my lord!”

 

 The truck drove quickly along the subway lines. The windshield was shattered. A large chunk of it was missing in front of the driver, who drove one-handed; His left arm was stained with blood. All of the sudden, the truck slammed into a hole in the path.

 “An accident?! Or else. .” Lelouch said in shock. Nearby, a Britannian soldier turned their head towards the scene. The truck's tires squealed as it tried in vain to release itself.

 “N-no good. .” Nagata said weakly. The large capsule behind Lelouch started to ever so faintly buzz with electricity. 

 “Please, Ohgi. . . Find me. . !” the terrorist said as he struggled to reach for a switch. He barely managed to flick it. The side door of the trailer opened and the raven-haired Britannian boy hid in the shadows. 

 In the distance, the soldier saw the capsule and tapped in Morse code on their suit.

 

 “4-0-4 has sighted the target.”

 “Right! Prepare for recovery!”

 

 As Lelouch left the shadows, the soldier noticed him and rushed towards the vehicle. They leaped into the air and came at him in a spin-kick. Lelouch noticed and lifted his arms to defend himself from the kick. The force knocked the weak boy to the ground. 

 “A. . A Britannian. . .!” He was cut off as the soldier grabbed his throat. 

 “Enough with the killing!” the now revealed to be male soldier shouted. 

 “Wait! I’m. .!” Lelouch started.

 “I can’t believe you people would use poison gas!” the soldier retorted. “Don’t play dumb!”

 “I’m telling you. .!” Lelouch finally struggled from under the soldier’s grasp. The said soldier jumped back and got into a defensive position. The Britannian boy stood up.

 “If there’s any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right?!” Lelouch clenched his fists.

 “You. .!” the soldier said in soft surprise. The student walked into the light that was caused by the open trailer doors. 

 “You don’t want more deaths?! Then obliterate Britannia!” yelled Lelouch.

 “Lelouch?” the soldier asked, even though it wasn’t really a question. He took off his helmet to reveal wild brown hair and forest green eyes. 

 “It’s me, Suzaku.” Lelouch was visibly shocked. The two childhood friends stared at each other.

 “You became a Britannian soldier?” the dark-haired boy asked, eyes wide.  

 “And you?” Suzaku countered. “Don’t tell me you’re. .!”

 “What are you saying?!” Lelouch interrupted. Then, the capsule opened.

 Suzaku dived at Lelouch, covering his face with the gas mask he’d just been wearing. The two boys fell to the ground. But from inside the capsule came not poison gas, but a lime green-haired girl wearing a prisoner’s outfit. There was a mysterious yellow orb engulfing her.

   “It’s not poison gas. . ?” The Japanese boy said in a questioning tone. The glowing cocoon broke, and the girl looked at both of the boys before closing her eyes.

  
  


  “Sorry. In all the confusion, I left my radio in my coat,” Kallen apologized over the Glasgow’s radio. Her Knightmare was sitting in the subway, factsphere sensor aimed through the broken ceiling.

  “It’s okay. The Glasgow’s systems are still usable. Anyway, were we right?” replied a male voice.

  “Yeah. I think it’s poison gas, like our intelligence said,” the redhead girl informed him.

  “And Nagata?”

  “I dunno. I think he made it underground.”

  
  


  “Answer me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?” Lelouch quipped. Lelouch held the girl close to him as he unclasped her mouth guard.

  “But that’s what we were told in the briefing!” Suzaku argued as he unzipped the girl's legs. Behind him, a bright light flashed on. The Japanese boy stood up quickly while turning around. High ranking Britannian soldiers blocked their exit.

  “Damn monkey!” mouthed the head of Clovis’ Royal Guard. “Even an honorary Britannian doesn’t have the authority to do what you’ve done!” Suzaku ran towards him.

  “But I was told this was poison gas!” he protested. 

  “You have no right to protest!”

  Lelouch remained by the truck with the girl.  _ We’re in trouble _ , he thought.  _ This is definitely poison. A deadly poison that will endanger Suzaku’s masters if it gets out _ .

  “However, in reward for your great achievements, I’ll be merciful,” the captain said. He pulled a gun from behind his back and held it in his palm. “Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist.” Suzaku’s eyes widened. He turned to look at Lelouch.

  “He’s not a terrorist! He’s a civilian who got caught up in this!” the boy said defiantly, turning back to his superior. 

  “You little. . ! That’s an order! Didn’t you swear your loyalty to Britannia?!”

  “But. . . But, I can’t,” Suzaku repeated. 

  “What?”

  “I won’t do it,” the boy faced his friend again. “I won’t shoot a civilian. Not him.” The captain of the Royal Guard pressed the gun into an unprotected spot of Suzaku’s armor. 

  “Then die.” The trigger was pulled and the boy fell with a sickening thud that echoed in the abandoned subway. 

  “Suzaku!” Lelouch cried out. 

  “You look like a Britannian student, but it’s just not your day,” the man said, the gun now pointed towards the dark-haired boy and barely conscious girl. 

  “After you’ve retaken the girl, kill the student!” the captain ordered to his men. 

  “Yes, my lord!” The girl’s eyes slowly opened. Inside the cab of the truck, an injured Nagata reached for the console.

  “God-damned. . . Britannians. .,” the Japanese said, giving a weak smile to picture hung below the steering wheel. “Long live Japan!” He flipped a switch, and the truck exploded.

  
  


  “They got away?! You call yourselves the royal guard?!” General Bartley shouted over the coms. 

  “Forgive me, my lord!” came the reply. “The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the bedrock--”

  “Do you understand why I only told you people about this?!”

  “W- We’ll continue the investigation!” The com was ended.

  “The plan has moved to the next phase,” said a bored Prince Clovis. He was sitting on a makeshift throne positioned above his generals. 

  “But, Your Highness!” Bartley argued. 

  “If knowledge of her gets out, I’ll be disinherited. Tell them back home we’re carrying out a planned urban renewal.” The prince stood up. “As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I order you! Destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto!”

  
  


  Knightmares sprang out of the G1 command center. They smashed through the lower levels of buildings, shooting everything in their way. 

  “Why are the Britannians doing this?!” an old man shouted feebly at his wife. 

  “Dear, please!” The two attempted to flee, but the quick spray of an assault rifle painted the walls with red.

  “Okay, sweep the next floor up.” A soldier shouted. Tanks fired into the ghetto as a voice projected itself through the coms of every Knightmare present. 

  “Your enemies are garbage who can never become Honorary Britannians! Wipe out every last one of them!”

  “Naturally,” purred the voice of a soldier who’d already seen battle that day. 

  “Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley wants you to take command of area 2--”

  “He’s got staff officers, right? It’s been ages since I’ve had this much fun on the front lines!” Jeremiah argued back, dismissing the voice as he raised his Knightmare's gun and opened fire. 

  
  


  Illuminated by the bright blasts of gunfire, two lone figures ran down the old subway route. The girl tripped and made no attempt to get up. Her companion stopped beside her and leaned against the wall. 

  “What the hell are you?!” Lelouch shouted in disgust. “This chaos is all your fault, isn’t it?! But besides that, Britannia has. . . They even killed Suzaku!”

  
  


  “Not there?” asked the pale lavender-haired leader of the Special Corps. 

  “It looks like he’s gone to the front line,” supplied his female assistant. 

  “Even though we brought the Lancelot here?” 

  “What should we do?”

  The man held up a key as he said, “We steamrolled our way in here, but we don’t have a devicer to use it.” 

  
  


  Carefully crawling up the stairs that led to the surface, Lelouch turned back to the girl.

  “Okay? Wait here,” he said calmly. He strained for a better view but ducked his head back at the short stream of gunfire followed by a body falling to the ground.

  “Well?”

  “Only looks like Elevens here, sir.” The captain stepped forwards and gritted his teeth.

  “You’re sure? The exit comes out here?”

  “Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city,” his subordinate said. 

  The crying of a child interrupted them and was silenced by a harsh string of gunfire. Lelouch looked away. A phone went off. The Britannian boy froze before slamming his hand into his pocket and denying the call.

 

  Shirley stood silent for a split second before ripping her phone away from her ear and shouting in frustration, “That jerk hung up on me!”

 

  Lelouch was flung against the wall like an insect. The girl tried to run to him but was held back. 

  “An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end, isn’t it?” the captain narrated.

  “You people. . .!” Lelouch groaned.

  “Still, you did well for a student. As expected of a Britannian! However, your future ends here.” The same gun that killed Suzaku was pointed at Lelouch. The boy flinched.

  The girl pushed past her guards and flung her arms open in front of him.

  “Don’t kill him!” she screamed desperately. The gun was fired and a bullet landed cleanly in the center of her head. She crumpled to the ground. Lelouch took a few uneven steps towards her.

  “Hey!” He knelt beside her as blood pooled around her head.

  “We were to bring her back alive if possible, but. . . We’ll tell our superiors the following. The royal guard found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However, the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, Mr Student?” he asked, not bothering for an opinion.

  Lelouch’s hand was partially outstretched to the fallen girl, shaking uncontrollably.  _ What is this? Suzaku. . . And now this girl. Is this the end for me? With me not having done a single thing in my life? So easily. . . Nunnally. . ! _

  A hand grabbed his shaking wrist. Blue engulfed Lelouch, and he fell backward, floating into nothingness. 

 

**You don’t want it to end here, do you?**

_ What’s. . .? _

 

**You appear to have a reason for living.**

 

_ The girl? It can’t be! _

 

**If you had power, you could live?**

**I’ll make a deal with you.**

**In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true.**

**Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other human.**

**A different providence,**

**A different time,**

**A different life.**

**The power of the king will isolate you.**

**If you are prepared for it.**

 

“The Ragnarok Connection? The myth is beginning again?”

 

Lelouch clenched his jaw. “Very well! I accept your contract!”

  
  


  Lelouch stood up, right hand covering his left eye.

  “Tell me, how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?” The gun was once again raised at him. This time, he did not move a muscle.

  “Are you some kind of radical?” the captain said, but noticed the boys reaction and hesitated. 

  “What’s wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realized? The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves!” Lelouch spoke, voice loud and booming. He lowered his arm to his side as he finished, a maniacal smile breaking out on his face. In the eye he had been covering, the shape a flying bird appeared, yet not one soul could see; save the boy himself.

  The captain’s gun was shaking in his hand as he said in a terrified tone, “What. . ?”

  The boy raised an arm. “Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you! All of you. . .” his arm bent and flashed outwards, now parallel to the wall behind him. “Die!”

  The shape launched from his eye, making an unseeable journey to eyes of every member of the royal guard. The captain laughed and flung his gun to rest at his neck.

  “Yes, Your Highness!” The men around copied their leader, smiling as they did so.

  “Fire!” The sound of many pistols being fired at once filled the room, and blood flowed freely through the air. Some landed on Lelouch’s cheek. The boy looked around the room, horrified. 

_ Since that day, I’ve lived a lie. The lie of living. My name, too, a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn’t be changed. But even in my lies, I couldn’t give up in despair. And yet now I have it? Power? _

__ The boy’s face morphed into a sadistic grin.

  “Well, then!”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
